I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for configuring quality of service (QoS) for wireless communication.
II. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, etc.
A user may utilize an access terminal (e.g., a cellular phone) to obtain a desired service (e.g., voice) from a wireless network. The desired service may be satisfactorily provided to the user by ensuring that the required QoS is achieved for the service. The required QoS may be quantified by a set of QoS parameters, which may be dependent on the desired service. For example, voice service may require a relatively stringent delay, a certain minimum guaranteed data rate, and a certain target packet error rate for satisfactory performance.
The access terminal may exchange signaling with the wireless network in order to configure QoS for the desired service. The QoS signaling may be exchanged during call setup at the start of a call. If the required QoS changes for any reason during the call, then the QoS signaling may be exchanged again to reconfigure QoS. Each QoS signaling exchange may delay the call, consume valuable radio resources, and/or have other deleterious effects.
There is therefore a need in the art for techniques to efficiently configure QoS for wireless communication.